


nuclear night

by pol_white



Series: White noise [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Disasters, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene, Personification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: ImageAudio(!смысловая отсылка к предыдущему фрагменту)
Series: White noise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652962





	nuclear night

**Author's Note:**

> [Image](https://clck.ru/LiLPL)  
> [Audio](https://clck.ru/LiL3A) (!смысловая отсылка к предыдущему фрагменту)

**1986**

Он работал с интересными людьми в интересных местах.  
Он легко освоил код для ЭВМ и оказал неоценимую помощь в проведении расчётов активной зоны РБМК.  
Одно из его имён значилось в списке авторов доклада с выкладками анализа ситуаций, возникающих при работе реактора на малой мощности. Почему-то никто не придал значения предположительной (при определённых маловероятных условиях, конечно же) возможности образования локальной зоны повышенного энерговыделения и ещё некоторым предупреждениям. Их словно бы не заметили.  
И не было ничьей явной вины в том, что на четвёртом энергоблоке ЧАЭС в ночь очередного планового эксперимента случайно сложились все нужные факторы для концевого эффекта, не позволившего вовремя заглушить реактор.  
Несовершенство технологии.  
Неточность расчётов.  
И отчасти человеческий фактор, конечно же.

Странно, но никто из очевидцев не помнит сохранившихся в архиве писем, в которых говорится о проблемах со стержнями.

Оператор Владимир Белов как раз работал в ту ночь в смене Дятлова и с удовольствием расскажет вам о событиях в пультовой.  
(Но, конечно же, вам не удастся найти упоминание о нём в хронике аварии.)

Плановое снижение мощности — а затем неожиданный обвал. Извлечение защитных стержней и попытка восстановить мощность.  
Отключение подачи тока к отдельным системам реактора.   
Замедление работы турбин, подающих на реактор воду для охлаждения; воды недостаточно, и она испаряется слишком быстро. Давление внутри реактора растёт.  
Реактор начинает неконтролируемый саморазгон.  
Попытка ввести аварийные стержни. Скачок мощности. Перегрев.  
Взрыв.

Всего лишь совокупность маленьких ошибок в большом проекте. И щепотка случайности.  
Ювелирная работа.  
Его шедевр, без сомнения.

«Внимание, уважаемые товарищи! Городской совет народных депутатов сообщает, что в связи с аварией на Чернобыльской атомной электростанции в городе Припяти складывается неблагоприятная радиационная обстановка...»


End file.
